


Te extraño

by xKamiixChanx



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Angst, Dead Camus, M/M, Smut, Unhappy Ending
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-08
Updated: 2016-10-08
Packaged: 2018-08-20 04:08:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8235565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xKamiixChanx/pseuds/xKamiixChanx
Summary: Traigo en los bolsillo tanta soledad, desde que te fuiste no me queda más que una foto gris y un triste sentimiento...





	

_Traigo en los bolsillos tanta soledad._

_Desde que te fuiste_

_No me queda más que una foto gris y un triste sentimiento._

Una silueta iba caminando lentamente. Se le podía notar triste y desolado y no se equivocaban al pensar aquello, ya que él se sentía exactamente así ¿Por qué? Porque el amor de su vida había muerte y el no pudo hacer nada, absolutamente nada para evitarlo.

—¡Milo! —siente que le llaman, pero no presta atención.

Sus compañeros saben que no pueden hacer nada por él. Siempre lo intentan y él se los agradece en su interior, pero lamentablemente no pueden hacer nada, sólo esperar a que algún día se recupere del dolor de haber perdido a la persona más importante para él.

_Lo que más lastima es tanta confusión_

_En cada resquicio de mi corazón._

_Como hacerte un lado de mis pensamientos_

Sigue caminando hasta que llega a un lugar donde hay muchas lápidas se encuentra en un cementerio. Camina hasta llegar a una en particular la de él. Se deja caer de rodillas al suelo mientras siente como sus ojos se van llenando de lágrimas que no tardan en correr por su cara.

Camus de Acuario es el nombre que tiene la lápida, el caballero de la casa de Acuario, el amor de Milo, la persona que murió en manos de un caballero de bronce y que él pudo haber evitado matándolo cuando tuvo la oportunidad pero lo dejó ir, apartándolo de su lado.

“ _Si no fuera por mí tú no estarías muerto”._ Pensaba Milo mientras lloraba desconsoladamente recién habían pasado unos día y él lo recordaba como si hubiese sido ayer. Tan dolo lo estaba matando por dentro, pero es que él lo había querido -quería- tanto y ahora tendría que aprender a vivir sin Camus.

_Por ti, por ti, por ti…_

_He dejado todo sin mirar atrás._

_Aposté la vida y me dejó ganar._

—Te extraño tanto… —susurró Milo mientras abrazaba la lápida suponiendo que así abrazaría a Camus, ese caballero que todos veían como frío y que con él no fue lo más tierno y apasionado.

Le demostró lo que era amar.

Lo encontró en el momento preciso y la vida se lo arrebató como si sus sentimientos no importaran.

Se quedó llorando por tanto tiempo que cuando no se dio cuenta que estaba anocheciendo. Se limpió las lágrimas de su cara que había derramado para volver a la casa que custodiaba -Escorpión-.

Llegó allí y se lanzó a su cama para poder intentar dormir pensado que iba a ser igual que otras noches, donde él no dormiría esperando a que Camus fuera para su casa a pasar la noche con él.

Se acomoda y ve que lentamente sus ojos se van cerrando por él cansancio de no dormir durante bastante tiempo.

_Te extraño… porque vive en mí tu recuerdo te olvido._

_A cada minuto lo intento…_

_Te amo es que ya no tengo remedio_

_Te extraño, te olvido y te amo de nuevo…_

Siente que alguien se pone a su lado sonríe. Sabe que no es necesario abrir los ojos para saber quién estaba a su lado, se da vuelta para quedar frente a él. Abre los ojos para mirarlo a los ojos.

Besa sus labios apasionadamente desde varios días que no sentía ese sabor tan dulce, su acompañante corresponde la caricia abriendo su boca para que sus lenguas se encuentren -después de tanto tiempo-, e inicien una batalla para tomar el control de la situación.

Se separan por la falta de aire. Milo dirige sus labios al cuello de Camus para empezar a lamerlo, mientras que el caballero de acuario suspiraba por cada roce de los labios de su amado con su cuello.

Las manos de Milo viajan traviesas por todo el cuerpo de su pareja. Hace tanto tiempo no lo sentía que no le importaba si esta situación era un sueño o producto de su imaginación solo quería que esto no se acabara nunca.

_Te extraño, te olvido y te amo de nuevo…_

—Mmm… ¡Milo! —gime Camus al sentir como Milo lo iba despojando de toda su ropa.

Estaba feliz, la necesidad de volver a estar con él fue mucho más fuerte que Hades y le permitió esta última noche para poder despedirse de Milo para después volver a vagar por el mundo de los muertos.

El de la casa de escorpión ya ha desnudado a Camus y decide desnudarse también, y así quedar en las mismas condiciones que su amante.

Cuando ambos están desnudos Milo empieza a besar todo el cuerpo del Acuario, pero esta vez era diferente a las demás. En las otras ocasiones siempre había pasión, pero esta vez solamente era amor ya que quería hacerle el amor solo una vez con calma, con amor y ternura.

Demostrarle en cada caricia que lo amaba que era lo más importante que tenía.

_He perdido todo hasta la identidad._

_Y si lo pidieras más podría dar_

_Es que cuando se ama nada es demasiado._

Besó, lamió y mordió cada parte del cuerpo de su pareja hasta llegar a su miembro que empezó a lamerlo lentamente, provocándole varios suspiros y escalofríos al de la casa de acuario, quien solo pudo cerrar los ojos y disfrutar de todas las atenciones que Milo le daba a su miembro.

Se sentía tan feliz, era como estar en las estrellas. Se encontraba con Milo por última vez, pero lo estaban aprovechando al máximo. Milo le estaba llenando de amor y él lo recibía gustoso.

—Milo mmmm para me voy a… correr —dijo Camus al sentir como todo su cuerpo se tensaba por el orgasmo que acaba de tener.

Milo tragó toda la esencia de su amante para besarlo en los labios de manera apasionada. Tomó a Camus entre sus brazos abriéndole las piernas para empezar a meter un dedo en el interior del acuariano haciendo que éste lanzara un gemido, el cual fue música para los oídos de Milo quien comenzó a prepararlo lentamente con todo el amor que guardaba en su interior.

Quería que esta vez fuera especial.

_Me enseñaste el limite de la pasión_

_Y no me enseñaste a decir adiós_

_He aprendido ahora que te has marchado._

Cuando Camus estuvo lo suficientemente preparado sacó sus dedos para empezar a meter su miembro en el interior de su pareja.

—Milo… ¡más! —gimió Camus al sentir todo el miembro del escorpión en su interior.

Milo inició un vaivén de caderas que con el paso del tiempo se empezó a volver más intenso y fuerte. Su miembro entraba y salía del interior de Camus haciendo que éste muchas veces gritara por todo el placer que estaba recibiendo gracias a su amado.

Se estaba acercando el final para ambos por lo que aceleraron sus movimientos haciendo que ambos llegaran al mismo tiempo al orgasmo.

_Por ti, por ti, por ti…_

_He dejado todo sin mirar atrás_

_Aposté la vida y me dejé ganar…_

—Camus ¡te amo! No quiero que te vayas otra vez —dice Milo mientras se aferra al cuerpo de su amado. Éste empieza acariciar la espalda del escorpión mientras siente como las lágrimas iban saliendo de sus ojos.

—No puedo quedarme Milo… lo sabes. Se me permitió venir a despedirme solamente…

_Te extraño…_

—Te amo Camus… por favor no me dejes —gritó Milo.

Camus le dio un suave y corto beso haciendo que se quedara nuevamente dormido.

Se despertó sobresaltado y decepcionado al darse cuenta que todo había sido un sueño. Sintió que sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas y rompió a llorar fuertemente.

Lo había tenido en sus sueños, pero lo volvió a perder. Lo extrañaba demasiado, le hacía tanta falta, pero lamentablemente sabía que nada iba hacer que Camus reviviera.

Haría todo lo posible para intentar sobrevivir, lo extrañaría, pero tendrían que obtener fuerzas y vivir con ese dolor tanto por él como por Camus.

_Te extraño… Porque vive en mí tu recuerdo_

_Te olvido… a cada minuto lo intento.._

_Te amo es que ya no tengo remedio…_

_Te extraño, te olvido y te amo de nuevo…_

“ _Intentaré ser feliz por ti Camus”._ Pensó para volver a dormir.

_Te extraño, te olvido y te amo de nuevo._

FIN

 


End file.
